guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hamster
Hi Hamster. Thanks for helping in this Wiki. Just a request: When you add a boss, could you add a little more than just the "skills used"? Like what type of creature he is, and the general area he can be found in. And please add to the article, so that it is marked as incomplete, so other users can jump in and help to complete it. Thanks! --Tetris L 04:50, 2 November 2005 (EST) :Oh, and one more thing: It doesn't make much sense to add a boss for skill acquisition if the respective skill trainer or quest can be reached before the boss, or before you even get your first Signet of Capture. --Tetris L 04:52, 2 November 2005 (EST) I am adding all the information I currently have, as I just took screen shot of the capture screens, but in future I will note more information... ah ok will add stub from now on :)... Why doesn't it make sense?... I thought the idea of the wiki was to have as complete a source of information as possible... --Hamster 2 November 2005 :It's a simple formula: If I tell you that you can capture Orison of Healing from Willa the Unpleasant, is this useful information? No. Why? :a) If you are a monk, then you picked up Orison for free when you were level 2. :b) Same thing if you are a secondary monk. :c) Finally, if you are a player who switched his secondary to monk after Ascension, it is no longer "cheaper" to capture the skill. Just walk up to Dakk the Man in Ember Light Camp and get the skill from him for the exact same price as a Signet of Capture and without having to wade through the Abaddon's Mouth mission to look for Willa the Very Unpleasant. :The same applies to basic skills such as Gash and Sever Artery. --Karlos 05:18, 2 November 2005 (EST) I disagree but since I am the new person here I will go with the standard... --Hamster 2 November 2005 :No, if you disagree, by all means, please explain why! --Tetris L 07:26, 2 November 2005 (EST) If you where trying to aquire a skill wouldn't you want to know every possible location for it? Sure Dakk has all the non-elite skills but knowing that you can cap Healing Spring from Drogo Greatmane in Reed Bog which you are going to be going through anyway instead of running all the way back to Captain Greywind in The Ascalon Settlement or waiting till you get to Henge of Denravi has some value doesn't it? I guess skills Troll Unguent could be overkill thou as almost every ranger boss has it... --Hamster 07:42, 2 November 2005 (EST) :To your first question, no. As Karlos just explained, some of it's useless. It's not always useless (though your example is a little weak). A better one is aftershock which you can get in a few places long before the first trainer has it. Just compare where the trainer or quests are to where the boss is and sometimes it doesn't make sense to list the skill. --Fyren 08:45, 2 November 2005 (EST) Maybe it should be more explicit which bosses are to be listed in those sections? For example, instead of "Signet of Capture:", label them "Signet of Capture (which can be performed before reaching trainers):". Not that I like that wording, but you get the idea. --Rezyk 08:39, 2 November 2005 (EST) :I suggest something like "Signet of Capture (available before trainer)" and the underlying rule would be that only bosses that have the skill in regions PRIOR to or the SAME as the region of the Skill Trainer. So, for Aftershock, we would list bosses UP TO the Southern Shiverpeaks but NOT the Ring of Fire. While for Windborne Speed we'd list up to the Desert but not the Shiverpeaks because it's available in Seeker's Passage. And yes, Skill Quests count as Trainers, if you're going to wade your way through an area to kill a boss, might as well just pick up the quest in the previous (easier) area and do it. :) --Karlos 15:51, 2 November 2005 (EST) Why not list all skills? It hurts nothing, and it could be useful for tactics. For example, I know that, as a soloing warrior, I cannot fight an enemy with certain protection prayers. Even if those prayers could be captured earlier, it's good for me to know what has them regardless. Or am I missing the point? —Tanaric 19:53, 5 November 2005 (EST) :We're talking about the acquisition section of a skill page. That doesn't list all monsters that use the skill, just bosses. If you're worried a certain boss has a certain skill, walk past it. :) If you want to know what monsters in an area pack which skills, go to area page, you'll find a list pf monsters. Click on each monster, you'll see its page, which includes skills used. --Karlos 22:11, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::Ahh, okay. I'm missing the point. Thanks. :) —Tanaric 17:36, 6 November 2005 (EST) x.jpg Please don't use x.jpg a the image name in the monster pages you are creating. The proper way to go is to simply put the monster's name (sans any spaces or apostrophes) followed by ".jpg" The major disadvantage of using x.jpg as a placeholder is that if a user clicks on it to upload the image of, say, Cuthbert the Chaste, that picture will all of a sudden appear for Drogo Greatmane and the Tree of Renewal and they will all look like a White Mantle Seeker! --Karlos 16:12, 2 November 2005 (EST) :Why "sans any spaces"? Do spaces cause problems? --Tetris L 19:28, 2 November 2005 (EST) ::Not a big issue, but it makes selection of the image name easier. If there are spaces in the middle, chances are someone mis-select the file name. I was trying to simplify, I personally use underscores as you know. --Karlos 19:47, 2 November 2005 (EST) :::Recently I try to name all images exactly the same as the respective article, including spaces (replaced by underscores). I even use .jpg/png in templates. The only reason to change the name would be an apostroph, because that causes problems. --Tetris L 07:15, 14 November 2005 (UTC) Pictures Don't bother with pictures where the object of the picture is completely obscured by the rest of your group. The last 3 White Mantle Boss pictures you've uploaded really should be deleted. --Rainith 13:37, 3 November 2005 (EST) Massive Item Listing I really appreciate the work you've started on the Massive Item Listing. I hope you have the guts to keep going! —Tanaric 19:54, 5 November 2005 (EST)